1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree bracing assembly and method for supporting a tree in a substantially vertical position such as with a young tree or newly planted tree which requires stabilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bracing of trees is well known, and is generally accomplished by using several stakes pounded into the ground at a distance from and around the periphery of the base of the tree, generally using a series of ropes, flexible lines, wood, guy wires, or the like which are connected to the tree""s trunk or limbs at a point spaced above the ground and extended downwardly and outwardly in an inclined angular direction for adjustable attachment to a ground inserted stake. While these arrangements function fairly well the installation of the anchoring devices or tie downs is time consuming as the length of the lines, guy wires, or supports must be adjusted or assembled together while they are being attached to the ground anchor often requiring more than one laborer and multiple tools. These systems may also entail wrapping the circumference of a tree trunk segment with a protective material, such as burlap, in an attempt to protect the tree trunk from scarring at the point where the anchoring component encircles the tree trunk. It is not uncommon for such tree bracing construction and wrapping to take 30 minutes or more per tree and to require more than one laborer, particularly with larger trees.
Wooden blocks engaging the tree trunk which are spatially positioned about the wrapped tree trunk segment and in overlying relation to the protective covering surrounding the trunk segment have also been used with one or more metal bands which are then positioned to surround all of the aforementioned trunk engaging members through frictional engagement or fixed attachment to an outer surface thereof. The metal bands are thereby forced into in confronting engagement with each of the trunk engaging members so as to substantially fix their positions relative to the tree trunk. A supportive force is applied to the tree at the points of engagement of the trunk engaging members by the application of an elongated board or like structure which fixedly attaches, such as by nailing, the bracing boards directly to the trunk engaging blocks. Other types of fixed engagement of the corresponding ends of the bracing members are also utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,590 to Schuh discloses a circular, staked ground mounted base spaced from the tree, a pair of opposing brace members having a pair of upwardly extending legs and a rubber tubing cushioned collar of a width so as to not place it in direct and constant contact with the trunk. The collar width provides substantial space between collar and tree trunk and permits movement of the tree trunk within thereby decreasing the stability of the upright support and creating the potential for a less than vertical tree anchoring. It is also thought that the pair of brace members each with a parallel pair of upward leg extensions is not as stable to outside forces, e.g. wind and debris due to its parallel planar arrangement not being as able to withstand forces perpendicular thereto. Other collar like devices such as the adjustable, padded trunk holding ring and tree stakes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,027 to Skierwiderski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,214 to Caldwell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,622 to Ten Pas and a hinged foam-lined collar in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,600 to Tompkins have also been used to support young trees. Hooks and rings attached to stakes to support trees have also been described such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,666 to Ness and U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,179 to Kronmiller.
Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 310,769, and 310,948 to Jensen, disclose double and single clamp tree braces respectively, which are structurally dissimilar to the present invention, however, depict an apparent disadvantage of not providing support to the tree in all planes thereby subjecting the tree to instability and movement in the direction which is substantially perpendicular to the plane created by the ground support(s). These patents and others such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,246 to Jungbluth and U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,428 to Fox reveal configurations of strap-like anchoring in direct contact with the tree trunk which has been known to cause damage to the exterior surface of the tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,359 to Pivnik describes a tree staking system with a plurality of padded support members movably positioned and spaced apart along the length of an attachment assembly about the circumference of a tree and including an equal number of brace members disposed in abutting engagement with the support members so as to exert a supportive, bracing force on tree trunk. Although the Pivnik system protects the tree trunk from scarring and can be mounted by a single laborer, its means for tightening the support members against the tree trunk is restricted to and limited by the amount of manual pulling, pushing and gripping strength of the laborer on narrow cable-like ties and has narrow strap gripping area as well. Also, heavy wood pieces and nails remain necessary to adequately secure the bracing members to the support members which makes transporting the assembly unwieldy for one laborer and time consuming to assemble and disassemble.
A more primitive variety of tree brace arrangement has been frequently used over the years and consists merely of nailed 2xc3x974 type boards for bracing against the ground and the support members with metal bands wrapped around the wooden block support members placed against the tree. This is a relatively inexpensive assembly which adequately functions, however, due to high labor costs there is no motivation to disassemble it and remove the parts when the need for support no longer exists. This leaves unsightly support assemblies in place, often years after tree stabilizing has been accomplished.
Although a variety of tree bracing systems exist, disadvantages abound. For instance, thin guy wires or ropes pose a physical danger to people and animals because the wires and ropes are difficult to see and can easily be unknowingly and dangerously encountered. Single use application systems, full on site assembly, and multiple laborers and tools required for proper installation make many systems expensive. Failure to disassemble and remove the supports when support is no longer necessary is unsightly and polluting to the environment and time consuming to install. Physical injury to the tree arises many times from stiff straps or metal bands in firm direct contact with the trunk. Also encountered has been physical injury to the laborers during installation of the tree brace assemblies using metal bands when the band breaks, slips or grip is lost, the metal bands have been known to flip back impacting and injuring the worker. Single, double, or only planar staking creates stability problems when a destabilizing force e.g. wind, is imposed against the tree from a plane perpendicular to the staking. Loss of stability also occurs due to a xe2x80x9cpush-pullxe2x80x9d effect on the fastening members, usually nails holding both the ground base arrangement and the arrangement against the tree trunk itself in the prior devices, from wind or other forces against the tree which loosens these fastening members on the side opposite the destabilizing force. Leaning and less than a vertical arrangement may result where direct contact with the tree is not present such as in the spaced collar type devices. The burlap or other material used to cushion the tree trunk is time consuming to install and often allows moisture to accumulate and mildew to form causing an eroded or blemished region on the outer surface of the tree trunk as well as requiring additional time and labor to wrap the tree at the point where the anchoring device contacts the tree. Heavy wood bracing boards prove to be unwieldy requiring full on site assembly which is time consuming and often requires multiple workers. Most Difficulty also arises in anchoring the bracing members to grates that often surround trees particularly in urban areas because the standard staking absent direct contact with the ground cannot function. Another problem is theft of the tree brace assembly, which is encountered particularly in high traffic public areas e.g. medians, schools, public parks and government buildings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tree bracing system which is self-contained, substantially pre-assembled, reusable, easy to transport and install by a single worker without a large amount of tools and equipment, reduces the possibility of blemishing or marring of the exterior surface of the tree trunk, is lockably secured, is adjustable to varying tree sizes, is installable and removable by a single worker, provides maximum stability in all directions without loosening of fastening members, is usable with tree grates, and includes structural components which are physically less injurious.
The present invention is directed towards a tree bracing system designed to support and maintain a tree in a substantially vertical position. Such supportive bracing is normally required for trees during the replanting process and usually continues until the roots are solidly implanted in the ground. More specifically, the preferred embodiment of the subject tree bracing assembly comprises at least three padded support members. Two adjustable, soft, durable, flexible straps are used to removably but securely position the support members in spaced relation to one another circumferentially about the trunk of the tree being supported. The two substantially parallel spaced-apart straps, are preferably formed of a high strength, flexible and durable material such as nylon or polyester, capable of being held in place by two flexible pressure-sensitive brackets each with a serrated edge gripping the straps and pressing said straps against the serrated edge to prohibit loosening or slippage of the straps within the support members. The straps pass through open-ended, elongated channels which extend through each of the support members and allow sliding movement of the support members along the length of the straps. Further, structurally, along one side and integrally connected within only one of the support members i.e., the strap adjusting support member, are vertically spaced extensions with center cut openings of a size and shape capable of accommodating a tool from either end, for use in tightening, i.e. decreasing the circumference, of the straps once the support members and straps are positioned as desired in first a loose planar frictional engagement around the girth of the tree trunk. The tool tightening action generated at the strap adjusting support member provides the ability to individually tighten each strap. The bottom portion of the channel located proximal to the vertically spaced extension in the adjustable support member creates a lipped serrated edge which cooperately operates with the serrated edge on the pressure sensitive strap retaining member to place a slight bend in the strap, providing dual action gripping of the strap and prohibiting slippage of the strap within the channel. As the slotted tool engages one strap at a time in the slot and is rotated, the circumference of the strap is decreased and strap is tightened, forcing the support members into firm frictional engagement with the tree trunk, the force being dispersed over the entire surface of each padded support member. The pad of the support member is preferably arcuate in overall structure although it functions in a planar form as well, as it engages the tree trunk and is preferably vertically grooved, substantially perpendicular to the ground which allows a flow of water and air within the grooves which prevents or reduces the likelihood of mildew forming such as what occurs when burlap or other material is used for protection as with other devices. In one embodiment release of the strap retaining member is accomplished by manually pulling a lever or arm-like protrusion in the direction of the fasteners fixating the strap retaining member to the support member thereby disembedding the serrations and allowing strap to be straightened and moved slidably through the channels in the support members. In addition, because the tree bracing assembly does not require a large area of contact of the support member with the tree trunk to function properly, a majority of the exterior trunk surface remains uncovered, freely exposed to needed air and water. As such only a minimal area of the tree trunk is covered and even that area is has a ventilating channeled pad.
In order to apply the proper bracing force to the tree trunk, preferably at spaced apart locations about the circumference of the tree trunk, a brace assembly is provided in the form of at least three elongated, rigid brace members each cooperatively engaging one of an equal number of support members. The brace members may be any elongated shape, and in one solid part or two or more parts adjustably fixated to variable lengths in a telescoping arrangement one part within other to create optional lengthening of the brace members for use with a variety of height of trees. Each of the brace members comprises a proximal end disposed in force transferring pivotal engagement with the outer surface of each support member and a distal end pivotally engaging a base member bracket fixedly attached to the upper surface of a base member which is fixed to the ground by one or more stakes passing through at least one opening in the base member and said base member, as assembled, being situated at a lateral distance from but around the periphery of the tree to be supported. A xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d bolt and nut, or the like, may also be used to anchor the base member to a tree grate surrounding the base of the tree, with the looped end of the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d slipping under and engaging one of the slats in the grate while the vertical stem of the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d passes up through the one or more openings in the base member being then tightly secured by tightening a nut thereto which lies adjacent to and overlapping the base member opening(s).
The support members are cooperatively structured and configured as to receive and retain the proximal end of one if of the brace members. The support members and base member brackets are secured to the elongated rigid brace members by a fastener, e.g. wing-nut and bolt or the like for easy hand manipulated installation and adjustment without the need for extra types of tools such as a wrench, pliers, or hammer and nails, or any additional laborers. The brace members in addition to being physically visible due to size may be painted or wrapped with reflective tape or florescent colors to enhance visibility and thereby diminish the likelihood of physical injury to humans and animals.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained, substantially pre-assembled, reusable adjustable tree bracing system designed to support a tree in a substantially upright predetermined position, which is easily transported, mounted, and tightened into bracing position and removable by a single worker.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tree bracing system which supplies and maintains adequate bracing or supporting forces circumferentially to the trunk portion of a tree without scarring, blemishing or otherwise damaging the exterior surface of the tree trunk at the points where the supportive forces are applied.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tree bracing system comprising trunk engaging support members each of which accommodates a single bracing member which is easily and efficiently positionable at and removable from a variety of locations and angles about the circumference of a variety of sized tree trunks so as to create maximum stability.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide enhanced visibility and safety from physical injury to humans and animals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lock down tree bracing assembly to minimize theft of and vandalism to the assembly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tree bracing system which can easily be secured to and removed from tree grates.
Another object is to provide a tree bracing assembly which does not loosen over time when destabilizing forces are applied in a variety of directions.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.